borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Sniper Rifles
5H2 Pyramid ''I was weak.... That's why I needed you.'' R4ND-Callandor ''Feel The Burn Of ''Saidin''!'' Toxin ''I'm melting, I'm melting!'' How 'bout the 'Wicked... (something)". Have to work on the "something" part. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 00:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) It's about freakin' time someone came up with a Corrosive Sniper, as for the name, how about the "Wicked Dorthy" (or however you spell it) Since she's the one who melted the Witch. [[User:Ion69|Ion69]] 02:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 YES, SOMEONE COMMENTED ON MY IDEA! :) yeah i was pissed when i first found out there was a shock, explosive and incindiary siper, but not a corrosive...its my fav :( maybe a unique gun called "sniper from the west"? lol How about just "The West" since she was the Wicked witch of the west.[[User:Mazman1521|Mazman1521]] 00:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i suppose that would be cool...maybe, western, and make it manufactured by jacobs (prototype jacobs elemental?) why not just the Witch and have "Wicked" be a possible prefix.[[User:Veggienater|Veggienater]] 01:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Charlene ''Seven Six Two Millimeter Full Metal Jacket'' QGLY45-110 Sharps Shooter ''This one shoots a mite further'' Umm. . . How can it be scopeless with a zoom? Sorry about the question, but, heh, I've had bugged spawn before where I grabbed a "scoped" Lady Fingers that had a great zoom. . . on the item card, that is. Tis all, Fryguy42. [[User:DraconisOminious|DraconisOminious]] 05:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm so glad you asked, Drac. The answer to that question is: "beats the living crap out of me how a weapon can zoom without a scope." You'll have to ask the fine folks at Gearbox. In lieu of a logical answer I will simply direct you to the [[Krom's Sidearm]] page. I can back up that pic with my own experience. After killing Krom I found a scope-less Krom's Sidearm with "zoom" that got up real close and personal on the baddies. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 06:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, even my own explanation rang pretty hollow in my ears. Krom can take his scope-less zooming sidearm and stick it where the sun don't shine. I don't care how "futuristic" or "steampunk" you are, a gun ''cannot'' zoom without a scope. Anyway, this fix makes a lot more sense: give the Sharps Shooter a single-lens scope and a front iron sight like a [[combat rifle]]. That will also ring true to the original ''Sharps'' rifle with its single ladder-elevated sight. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 16:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Found the perfect sight for the Sharps Shooter sniper..... Assassino ''Requiescat in Pace'' (High damage, low RoF, looks old...sounds like a [[Jakobs]]. Just a thought.) [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 04:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya know... you have a point lol. i dont know why i thought hyperion. -Mellodious BTW, It's "Requiescat IN pace" Latin student here. [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 18:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, my bad. Thanks for the correction, I thought it sounded off. -Mellodious Yeah, otherwise it would be R.D.P. [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 00:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The Ninja ''Believe it!'' A [[Torgue]] sniper rifle. A reference to the anime Naruto and the line shouted by the titular character. A strong sniper rifle that that only has one shot before it needs to reload, but that one shot splits into many different shots. Beveryman ''400 babies'' SL62 Friendly Spider ''Your friendly neighborhood sniper-man'' SL62V Fearsome Spider ''Your fearsome neighborhood sniper-man'' G1N Nailer ''Your head's like a hole'' There already is a Nailer, no? Thwack? [[User:IMonkoii|IMonkoii]] 07:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Nailer is indeed already a gun. Quest reward for some MoN BB quest. Great idea. Should be the TR Niner or something like that. TR for Trent Reznor, who basically '''''is '''''the band NIN.''' '''[[User:Spaphrenchie|Spaphrenchie]] 23:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Consider this an "honorary" sniper rifle. And, again, about the band... I KNOW. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 20:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Espionage ''Weapons and equipment OSP?'' On another note, I made a minor edit to the headings. Should be an improvement, if I didn't mess up. Bear in mind that (if I recall properly) no special effect text actually contains quotation marks, so those have been removed. See: [[Dahl Penetrator|a song]] and [[Jakobs Unforgiven|a film]]. I only edited headings, so ideas that weren't their own heading did not get changed. -- 19:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Claptrap. You are right, of course, about the quotation marks. Unfortunately, I don't know how to color the text. Drop me a note, if you will, on how to color the text or where to find out more about editing this wiki. Thanks again. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 21:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Good idea, could have been useful on the Secret armory of General Knoxx. Would it also apply to chests? ''that ''would be cool! Anyway, great idea! 04:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) One Chance Lazah ''Imma firin' ma "lazah!"'' I don't get the reference :( , I guess atleast I don't spend all day online [[User:TreeJs|TreeJs]] 21:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Well if you're gonna put random /b/ humor into a gun, how about have it deal 9001 damage, so its over 9000? I know It's technically already over 9000 damage, but it'd be funnier that way. [[User:Gunslinga|Gunslinga]] 22:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga Personally, I don't care if it does 0 damage. Just try and stop me from rocking all day a gun that goes "BWAGH" when I fired it! :D [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 17:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) "IMA FIRIN MA..." *Taco appears!* "...RAINBOW?!" -MajorRains Velocity should be 299.792.458... which really doesent matter, its still much much faster than sniper bullet velocity and near to "infinity speed". Reference: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speed_of_light Speed of Light]. Just sayin' :P [[User:Mr. Zaph|Mr. Zaph]] 19:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Liberator ''You can keep the rope'' 0D/N Spear GUNGNIR ''One-Eye sends his greetings'' The Gambler ''You gotta know when to fold'' I like the idea but how about no ammo loss. Good job better than most here. :) [[User:Colesitzy|Colesitzy]] 20:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ammo loss idea is to prevent people (or at least make it more inconvient) to waiting till a double six rolls then holding off firing untill needed, so 'gambler' flavour text comes into play a bit more Goriya ''We've got boomerangs!'' Honestly, what use is a weapon in a family of weapons that is built for long-range precision, if the rounds spiral? [[User:SpootKnight|SpootKnight]] 04:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) In answer to SpootKnight: the use is quite simple. Multiple ricochets and a daze effect. If you can have a shotgun with tight spread meant to emulate a sniper rifle, why not have a sniper rifle that can handle some minor crowd control? It can also be a very tight spiral that makes no difference compared to its accuracy. Anon 22:35, April 30, 2010 I just want to add my 2 pennies, maybe the red text can effect the gun when it is not scoped, so that fronm logn distance it works jsut liek a sniper but close up it goes crazy? this would mean a sniper wouldnt have to change weapons in close combat, I'd definatly use this then! [[User:Danzig1138|Danzig1138]] 16:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) A Touch of Death ''I can kill you with just one tap...'' Cupid ''Make war, not love!'' An alternate idea for this concept would be to make "Cupid" a Skill for Lillith. The percentage chance to charm enemies and/or duration of charm would be determined by how many Skill Points are attributed to the Skill. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 21:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm ... "borrowing" ideas from other threads? - [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:New_Action_Skills| New Action Skills] Haven't read that thread. If a similar concept is on that thread then i'll give credit where it's due. Someone else came up with this idea before I did. [[User:Fryguy42|Fryguy42]] 21:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Medusa ''Freeze! Don't move!'' Famine ''You miss, you don't eat!'' If the red text is about not missing, shouldn't the accuracy be 100? [[User:GnarlyToaster|GnarlyToaster]] 15:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Head Hunter ''Wave goodbye to yer 'ead, wanker!'' Head Crusher ''I'm crushing your head...'' S 1CDAD The Boomer ''BOOM! HEADSHOT! I can dance all day!'' Wouldn't +2 make more sense? Then you get more bullets. Survivor ''Risin' Up...'' The Harbinger ''I am the harbinger of death'' and it could also be a reference to ratchet and clank's harbinger weapon. Closest quote to that is "I am become death, the destroyer of worlds" it was in a religious text originally, but was used again to describe the feelings of one of the scientists involved in the first nuclear bomb. "I am become death" was a challenge in borderlands.... so that won't work. MK-5 Mach Cannon ''Boom, headshot'' 13ET-1K Risk Taker Shootin' some craps 50-L Concussion Shock till they drop Prometheus Atlas won't see it coming... Come to think of it, I'm not even sure if there are bullet trails, or if it's just the slow moving bullets, but .. well, I want bullet trails.. lol [[User:Whackygord|WhackyGordon]] 19:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TSRTS Zeppelin ''I had a dream. Crazy dream...'' The Jarrett ''WIN-NAAA!'' Marston ''Blessed are the Peacemakers'' 1-QU0T3 MK1 ''You don't need a better gun, you just need to shoot more bullets'' this quote is marcus' sales pitch for [[vladof]]. 13:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 1-QU0T3 MK2 ''If it took more then one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs'' D1V1N3 Wind ''If they think we're the Devil, then let's send them to Hell'' [[S&S Munitions|S & S]] Torturer ''Pain has a face. Allow me to show it to you'' DM35 Dynami Thanatos ''Alpha Tango, 12 o'clock!'' ''Tediore Vigilante'' ''You're in my way, bro'' thank you, i'm still burned by the fact we have no ammo-regen snipes. 22:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) NP ;-P [[User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez|I... I am the King!]] 21:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ''Vladof Guerilla'' ''We need another revolution.'' In Soviet Russia, sniper still kills you. F5 Hurricane ''The Finger of God''=